


Strawberry and Cherry

by Sigilyph_With_A_Gun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Erotica, F/F, Futanari, Googirls, Lesbian Sex, Monster Girls, Porn, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Slime, Slime Girls, Slimegirl, Smut, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun
Summary: A slimegirl disguised as a human returns home from a long stressful day and "unwinds" with her sexy and slimey duplicate.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Strawberry and Cherry

I closed and locked the door to my tiny apartment and let out a long, tired sigh as I dropped my stuff and face planted on my bed. It had been another stress-filled day of pretending to be human, full of tiny little things that I had to worry about. Without a skeleton or muscular system, I was weaker, lighter, and more flexible than a human, which meant one wrong move could reveal my true nature. _Am I bending too far? Can I carry this? This won't make me melt, right?_

I rolled over on my back and sighed again, before reaching for my face. I rubbed my left cheek softly as I groaned again. It just wasn't fair. I had to hide what and who I was every step of the way, unable to truly let go and relax lest I slip up and my disguise faltered. I tugged gently at the skin on my cheek, and my skin rippled.

A bit more tugging, and the thin veneer of human-like skin wore away, revealing the soft pink slime underneath. I worked at my face, molding away my human skin, and revealing my true self. My shiny black hair was the last to go as I pulled it back hard, causing each strand to puff up and expand into a gelatinous pink lump

"That's better," I said to myself before getting up off the bed and heading into the bathroom. I peered into the mirror over the sink at myself, my red eyes following their reflection as I turned by head back and forth. I fumbled with the buttons of my shirt and finally slipped it off, revealing more fake human skin that had to go. I tossed my shirt on the floor, and unhooked my bra, letting my petite breasts free.

I rolled my shoulders a bit, trying to work out the stiffer slime inside that I had to simulate bones. As I did, I rubbed my arms and my shoulders, plucking at my skin. Little splotches of pink started to appear as I rubbed. They grew larger as I continued, and soon my arms were mine again, solid but malleable slime that dripped a little from my fingertips. "Muuuch better…" 

I looked down at my chest and frowned at the rest of my human body. I cupped my firm breasts, which were small for my frame, and pulled on them, repeating the same processes, until they too started to wear away. They began to droop a bit as their mass loosened, going from very firm B cups to soft and squishy D cups. I couldn't help but give them a soft squeeze. My fingers sank into my Jell-O breasts as I shamelessly groped myself. "Aaah~" I sucked on my lip a little after I moaned. I was getting excited already, but I still had work to do.

After a bit more teasing, I finally let go of myself and continued undressing. I unfastened my pants and pulled them down, revealing my underwear and the skin of my smooth human legs. I stepped out of my pants. My legs didn't take nearly as much work as the rest of my body, my excitement making my slime slightly destabilized and easier to mold. In a few short minutes, my unbearable human body was gone, replaced by my perfect pink self, clad in nothing more than my black thong. A few drops of slime fell from me as I looked at myself in the mirror again. Transforming back always turned me on, and tonight I was feeling especially antsy.

Gone was my stuffy and compact human body. As a slime, my body was taller, my breasts bigger, my ass bouncier, and I felt an incredible boost in confidence. I turned around, looking over my shoulder at my ass in the mirror. "Yeah look at that~" I cooed before giving myself a playful spank. My Jell-O ass jiggled just like the real thing, bouncing up and down, rippling to and fro. I pulled at the strap of my thing and let it snap against my ass, which made it jiggle even more. "Ohhh~ God I'm getting myself so horny~"

I couldn't take it anymore. I hopped out of the bathroom and up into my bed. I laid back on top of the sheets and spread my legs wide. I started to suck on my lip again as I rubbed myself over my panties. The one human part of me that I liked was that tight, sensitive little pussy I had. Just rubbing it like this was enough to send a shiver through my whole body. "Yeeees~" I whispered to myself, "I deserve this~"

I slipped my fingers underneath my panties as they started to get soaked through. I only rubbed myself directly for a second and pulled back as soon as I moaned. I raised my hand to my face and licked my fingers clean. My sweet juices tasted just like strawberries. "Mmm~ My favorite flavor~" 

I relaxed my slime, and my panties slipped through my half-liquid body and onto the bed. I restabilized and rubbed my naked pussy. "Mmm~ I wanna cum hard~ But not yet~ " I traced my pussy with my fingertip, rubbing and poking the outside gently, but never dipping inside. I loved teasing myself like this, and I could do it for hours on end, endlessly playing with my body until I had melted into a puddle. But tonight, I was in need of serious release. 

I spread my pussy open wide with two fingers. "Aaah~ Mmm, look at that slutty little pussy~" I always loved dirty talking to myself when I got off. As I spread my pussy, my free hand reached up and grabbed my right breast. It was so soft in my hand, jiggling with every little squeeze as I played with myself.

Drips started to form all over my body as I grew hornier and hornier. Finally, two fingers sank deep into my Jell-O pussy. "Hoooooooh~" I moaned shamelessly, loving every second. My fingers pumped in and out of me as my pussy sucked at them like they were a nice, big cock ready to fuck me silly. My hips bucked and thrusted back into my hand, causing my fingers to dive even deeper with every thrust. "Hooooh~! Haaaah~! So gooood~"

As good as this felt, I needed much more to get off. A third finger slipped into my pussy, thrusting alongside the other two as I kept moaning. I could see my fingers through my translucent slime, and I watched as they reached deep inside of my pussy. My hand began to morph, my slime twisting and molding into new shapes as my whole body shook like an earthquake.

My fingers pulled out of my body with a loud wet _squeeelch_ , and I was suddenly holding a great, big, strawberry-flavored Jell-O cock, molded out of my slime and poking out from where my pussy used to be. I gave my new cock a tentative stroke and couldn't help but moan even more. "Shit~! A nice big dick feels even better~" 

I wrapped both hands around my cock and started to jerk off. It was throbbing in my hands, the warm but firm slime feeling like a bomb that was about to go off, and my heavy, slimey balls bounced with every pump. "God, this slutty cock feels so good~ If only I had a tight little pussy to bury it in~ That'd be so perfect!~" I lifted my thumb so it rubbed the head of my cock with every stroke and shivered as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through me. My whole body was dripping by now, with pink slime beading up and rolling down my body like sweat.

I sucked my lip as my cock began to tense up. Even though I'd been jerking off for only a few minutes, I was already about to cum. My balls were filling up with hot slime, ready to paint my room pink with cum. "Guuuuh~ Hoooh~ I can't~ Hold it~! I'm cumming~!"

My cock twitched in my hands before shooting out long, hot ropes of my slime, most of which landed in a puddle at the end of my bed. A lot got all over my fingers, forcing me to jerk off with one hand as I licked the slimey sperm off the other. A few more shots of cum blasted out before I finished jerking off, but my cock was still as hard as ever as my hand slowed down. "Haaaah~ Ohhhhh~ That was good, but I really go for even more~"

The sloppy puddle of my cum at the end of the bed rippled as the colors and shades in it twisted. It began to pull together into a misshapen mess, with individual droplets rolling into the new central mass. As more and more slime came together, more sharply defined shapes started to appear. A large mass rose out of the puddle, molding itself into a human-like shape. Shoulders formed first, followed by a pair of arms separating from the mass. This being my own slime, I could still feel every little bit of the reforming process, which felt like an electric current was running through both of my bodies.

My post-orgasm haze was starting to lift as I crawled across the bed towards the newly formed slime and sat in front of it. My fingers squished and caressed my second body into shape. Molding together the base of the puddle, I formed two long, soft legs that rippled slightly with every movement. My new body's arms reached up and molded a blob of slime out of the torso and into the shape of a head. 

Her body's final details were taking shape now. As I formed a heavy pair of breasts on her chest, my new fingers pulled and plucked at her face. She wasn't a perfect one to one copy of me in any way, but she wasn't meant to be. Even her body was a bit redder than my own pink slime. Red groaned a little as she finalized her form. 

"Uggghhh… That was… Something…" she said, before eyeing my body. "Y'know, you could've just properly split rather than shoot me out of your cock…" As she said "cock" with a sly grin, her finger pressed teasingly on the tip of mine, netting a slight gasp. "Still horny, are you?"

"Why~ Why else would I cum you out~?" I replied softly, not meeting my own gaze. I still had full control over Red's body, and her mind was simply an extension of her own, and yet I couldn't help but find her extremely enticing and erotic. 

A finger pressed against the head of my cock turned into her soft fingers wrapped around my shaft, jerking me off slowly and deliberately. Red leaned forward on her knees with her face just a few inches from my own and her eyes never leaving mine. I let out a low whimper, which only egged her on more. "Enjoying yourself~? The feeling of your own hands wrapped around your shaft~?"

I finally met her gaze and nodded. "Ye-yeees~ It~ It feels so much better than when I do it alone~" Her bright red face twisted into a seductively evil grin, and she pulled herself down and forwards. Her soft and heavy breasts bumped against my cock intentionally before she let go of it and began to cup them. Red playfully jiggled her Jell-O breasts, which I could still feel as they bounced up and down.

"Well then~ How about I make us both feel incredible~?" Before I could reply, my cock was already sandwiched between her huge tits, which made us both moan in pleasure. Her bouncy, slimey breasts kept jiggling and rubbing against my dick, which felt like it had died and gone to heaven. "Ohhhhhh still so hard~?" Red asked with a giggle, "I'm surprised you could still be this worked up after cumming me out~ I really must turn you on~"

"Fuck yeeessssss~" I hissed, making her want to tease me even more. Her lips puckered and she leaned her neck down so she could give the tip of my cock a tiny kiss. We both tasted strawberry pre-cum on my tip, and she licked her lips with a giggle. "God you're really too erotic~"

"I think you mean _we're_ too erotic," Red corrected me, before leaning back slightly. I felt another electric shock, and suddenly Red's whole body morphed into a dramatically different position, one that had my cock nestled between her ass cheeks instead of her breasts, and had her looking at me over her shoulder rather than swaying her ass in the air. "After all, this is _our_ fantasy~"

I reached forward and cupped Red's ass as she started to grind on my dick. I moaned again as I felt her squishy slime pussy kiss my balls as she danced on my lap. "Hoooohhhh~ Holy shit~" I thrusted a few times as I held her ass against my body so I could fully enjoy the feeling of hotdogging her. Feeling a little bold, I gave one cheek a slap and watched as they both jiggled for what seemed to be hours. "Wow~"

Red responded by pushing her ass firmly up against my cock so that she slid up it until my tip was prodding her tight back door. She moaned as she pushed on it, letting me shove my cock deep into her ass. "Nnnnnnnuuuuuhhhhh~! That's~! Bigger than I thought~!" 

I was moaning louder though, as I wasn't just feeling my cock thrusting into her tight asshole and having it tighten up, I was also feeling my ass get stretched open by a huge, throbbing dick. "Guuuuuuhhhhhh~!!!" was the most I could muster before grabbing Red's juicy Jell-O butt tightly and starting to fuck her tight little asshole. I had a front row seat to watch my cock thrusting inside of her translucent body, ready to blow inside her any second.

I barely got a few thrusts in when I felt yet another shock, and suddenly I wasn't balls deep in Red's ass, but instead I was fucking her seductive face as she deepthroated my cock. Red's mouth felt much less tight than her ass around my dick, but her tongue swirling around my cock still felt incredible, and I couldn't help but moan as she started to fondle my balls, which were filled up with enough cum to make a dozen more slimes.

Red, feeling everything I was, was just as close as I was, and pulled back. My cock popped out of her mouth and bounced back and forth, trailing a heavy strand of slimey saliva that hung from her lips. "Uh uh uh~" the vixen taunted, "You're not cumming that quickly on me~"

Her fingers were gripping me tightly again, pumping my throbbing cock hard and fast as I tried my best not to melt. Beads of slime were collecting in a puddle beneath me as my body grew hotter and hotter from the intense stimulation. "Reeeed~ I'm~ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!"

Red's body morphed again, and suddenly instead of intensely jerking me off, the cherry-red sole of her foot was pressing against my shaft as her big toe rubbed my tip. "You're, what~?" Red coyly asked as she tilted her head, "Go on, what were you going to say~?" 

I leaned my head back and groaned in pleasure. "Red~ Please~ I'm so close~"

"I think you mean _we're_ close," Red corrected again as she crawled closer to me. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled herself up on top of me. Her slime pussy pressed against the shaft of my cock, pinning it against my body. "Let's finish together, shall we?"

I nodded, and Red lifted her gelatinous hips and then pushed my cock up with two fingers, pointing it straight at her pussy. She braced herself and then dropped down, causing us both to moan out loudly as my cock sank _deep_ into her tight pink pussy. It was incredibly difficult not to cum immediately, but I was holding out as long as I could.

I started thrusting as soon as I could, driving my cock deep into Red's pussy with every movement. The feeling of both bodies was overwhelming as I was essentially fucking my own pussy with my own cock. Red leaned into me as I fucked her, bouncing her hips in rhythm with my thrusts and pressing her breasts against mine. I gripped her ass tightly as I kept thrusting, wanting this to last forever.

Red's moaning and my panting grew louder the longer we fucked. The more I thrusted the closer her body pressed into mine, to the point that our huge Jell-O tits were molding back together, reuniting our bodies. Once our slime was together again, I found myself being molded and morphed, until I was the one bouncing up and down on Red's throbbing cock. The feeling was so incredibly that I let out a long slutty moan. "Haaauuuuuuuuuuuhhhh~!!!"

"Ready to get that tight little pussy creamed~?" Red asked me rhetorically, her cock too close to cumming for me to say no. 

Instead of answering, I pulled my slime around just like she had before, ending up with her cock in my throat and my thighs wrapped around her head, pushing my pussy into her face. Red was so horny that she didn't waste a single second in shoving her tongue inside my sloppy slime pussy and eating me out. My lips wrapped tightly around her cherry-flavored slime dick, sucking it as hard as I could.

Red just couldn't take it, and her dick started throbbing like crazy as I sucked her off. Her cock was so hot in my mouth that it was about to melt. As my tongue wrapped tightly around her shaft, Red suddenly came hard, and a tidal wave of cherry-flavored slimey cum poured down my throat. _"Cuuuuuummmmmiiiiiiing!!!~"_

As Red came down my throat, orgasm washed over us both, making our already destabilized slime collapse into one another in a messy bliss. Our red and pink slime melted back into each other at the peak of our pleasure, fusing our temporarily split minds and bodies back into one big messy puddle.

It was nearly half an hour until I could even move, let alone pull myself back into a vaguely human-like shape. I laid still on my bed for a long while, drifting in and out of consciousness, before finally succumbing to sleep. Red's consciousness dissolved back into mine just like her body did. She was gone for now, but she'd be back soon enough...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading to the end! If you enjoyed, consider joining my new community discord server! https://discord.gg/mWdQa8Y


End file.
